starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
11th Shock Troops Battalion
The 11th Shock Troops Battalion (map designate: ODST || 11) was a shock infantry formation of the UNSC Marine Corps that served during the Human-Covenant War. Garrisoned in the northern Viery territory of the human colony world Reach, this battalion fought during the invasion of the planet in the summer of 2552 where they served as part of a large joint task force to counter Covenant forces along Szurdok Ridge in Ütközet, in New Alexandra as part of the evacuation force, and in the coastal city of Las Piñas. Organization The 11th Shock Troops Battalion consisted of four separate companies, each consisting of three platoons which hold three fireteams. *18/11 Shock Troops (Alligator Company) *19/11 Shock Troops (Bear Company) *20/11 Shock Troops (Crocodile Company) *21/11 Shock Troops (Dingo Company) Personnel As of June 1st, 2553 Alligator Company Alpha Platoon *'Fireteam Adams' **Dale Hodges (SSgt, "Rabbit", team leader) **Johnathan Macaslan (Cpl, "Comic", heavy weapons) **Candice Appelhof (Sgt, "Picasso", marksman) **Hayley Crewe (LCpl, "Crescent", engineer/communications) *'Fireteam Jefferson' **Neal Watson (SSgt, "Sherlock", team leader) **Tony Watts (Sgt, "Holiday", heavy weapons) **Mitchell Parker (LCpl, "Demon", marksman) **Stephanie Jensen (Cpl, "Radio", engineer/communications) *'Fireteam Monroe' **NAME (rank, "callsign", position) ** ** ** Bravo Platoon *'Fireteam Garfield' **Edward Buck **John Reese **Harold Crane **Ronald Clark *'Fireteam Arthur' **Christopher Schultz **Neil Patel ** ** *'Fireteam Cleveland' ** ** ** ** Charlie Platoon *'Fireteam Harding' **Wendy Howler ** ** ** *'Fireteam Coolidge' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Hoover' ** ** ** ** Bear Company Ansuz Platoon *'Fireteam Vanlade' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Ottar' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Egil' ** ** ** ** Berkanan Platoon *'Fireteam Odin' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Lodbrok' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Ingvar' ** ** ** ** Kaunan Platoon *'Fireteam Anund' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Domarr' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Haki' ** ** ** ** Crocodile Company Ani Platoon *'Fireteam Demetrius' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Tamar' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Rusudan' ** **Kelly Gagnier ** ** Bani Platoon *'Fireteam Rurik' ** **Dominic Perkins ** ** *'Fireteam Alexis' **Timothy Fucci **Mason I. Dixon **Jacob Etxeberria **Riker Stultzmann *'Fireteam Ivan' ** ** ** ** Gani Platoon *'Fireteam Kirov' ** ** **t ** *'Fireteam Gikalo' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Aliyev' ** ** ** ** Dingo Company I Platoon *'Fireteam Apache' **Karl Sharp (SSgt, "Kite", team leader) **Ariel Masterson (Cpl, "Sheik", heavy weapons) **Jared Thatcher (LCpl, "Thriller", engineer/communications) **Javier Almanza (PFC, "Tenor", medic) *'Fireteam Cherokee' **Daniel Mancuso (SSgt, "Angus", team leader) **Owen Zhang (Sgt, "Royal", engineer/communications) **Jeremy Guinevere (Cpl, "Minister", marksman) **Ryan Averesch (PFC, "Parish", position) *'Fireteam Comanche' **Jocelyn Robbins (SSgt, "Junkie", team leader) **Maria Hernandez (LCpl, "Boar", marksman) **Damien Cuevas (PFC, "Angel", heavy weapons) **Edward Montanari (Sgt, "Cardigan", medic) Pi Platoon *'Fireteam Aztec' **Sandra Magorian **Clark Greenman **Russell Nemeček **Navid Soun *'Fireteam Maya' ** ** ** ** *'Fireteam Inca' **Bernard Sokolov **Natalie Zolnerowich **Luis Martinez **Amanda Greer Ti Platoon *'Fireteam Navajo' **Frank Dartanion (SSgt, "Sicily", engineer/communications) **Anne Taylor (Sgt, "Rojo", engineer/communications) **Lionel Schmidt (LCpl, "Lion", engineer/communications) **Simon Belmonte (Cpl, "Grease", engineer/communications) *'Fireteam Ottawa' **Jerome Duboit (SSgt, "Mahogany", team leader) **Kai Miyake (Cpl, "Dagger", heavy weapons) **Eugene Azarola (Sgt, "Bean", engineer/communications) **Robert Cingoli (Cpl, "Cinema", marksman) *'Fireteam Shoshone' **Curtis Sykora (SSgt, "Verde", team leader) **Charles Rhydderch (LCpl, "Symphony", marksman) **Zachary Read (Sgt, "Raptor", engineer/communications) **Phillip Clicquot (Cpl, "Java", heavy weapons)